Yugi's Vacation?
by midnightwarrior1
Summary: Yugi and his friends think they're going on a nice vacation when trouble turns up. Will they make it back ok?
1. Vacation!

Yugi Mouto woke up to his grandpa moving things in the shop. He quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs.  
  
Grandpa: Yugi what's the hurry? Yugi: Oh I'm meeting my friends early to walk to school together today! Grandpa: Ok Yugi see you after school!  
  
With that Yugi was out the door and running to meet his friends who are waiting down the street.  
  
Yugi: Hey guys! Joey: Hey Yugi I got some new cards how 'bout I duel ya afta school? Yugi: Yea ok Joey. Tea: Morning Yugi! Bakura: Good morning Yugi! Yugi: Yup good morning! Oh where's Tristan?  
  
Everyone stops and hears running footsteps which appear to be from Tristan running over to them.  
  
Tristan: Sorry I'm late I forgot my backpack. Joey: Yea you'd forget your head to if it weren't attached to ya neck! Tristan: Whatever Joey.  
  
They all laugh and enter the school. In the hall they see a bunch of lockers and kids but they notice two people and walk over to see what's going on.  
  
Kaiba: Hey look kid, just give me the book I haven't got all day!  
  
The kid hands him over a book and Kaiba walks right past Yugi and Co. without noticing them.  
  
Joey: Boy that Kaiba can get on my nerves sometimes! Tristan: Calm down Joey you get on my nerves all the time! Yugi: You guys let's go see that kid and find out what Kaiba is up to.  
  
They all walk over to the kid.  
  
Yugi: Hi my name is Yugi! Kid: Oh Hi my name is Aya nice to meet ya! Yugi: What was the matter with Kaiba? Aya: I borrowed a book from him and he wanted it back..it wasn't that important though it was a book about a magic dueling island or something. Tea: A magic dueling island.cool! Yugi: Hmmmm.what is he up to? Well we'll see you later Aya we gotta get to class! Aya: Ok bye guys!  
  
They all wave good bye and get to their 1st class of the day....social studies.  
  
Teacher: Class we're going to be taking a field trip to an island! Joey to Yugi: Wow a vacation finally! Teacher: Well there are also duelists on the island and I know we have a few duelists in here, so it'll be more like a vacation then a field trip! 


	2. Lets Do It!

At lunch Yugi and his friends discussed the trip.  
  
Tristan: I can't wait for the trip! Joey: Yea me too! Yugi: Yea I guess.. Tea: What do you mean you guess! I'm packing when I get home! Yugi: Idunno..*an idea pops in Yugi's head* Wait a sec. *he walks over to Aya at the other table* Hey Aya what island was in that book of Kaiba's called? Aya: uuuummm.. I think it was called Duelists Paradise. Yugi: Ohh..ok thanks!  
  
Yugi walks back to his table  
  
Joey: So whats up Yugi? Yugi: Ya know the book that Kaiba had, well it's the same island that we're going to and I think he might be up to something.. Bakura: I think Yugi is right. Joey: Well whatever it is I'm not letting it get in the way of my vacation! .............. They're now all standing in front of the Turtle Game Shop when they see Kaiba walking by them.  
  
Yugi: Hey Kaiba Wait up! Kaiba: I don't have time to be bothered by you. Joey: Hey wait Kaiba Yugi wants to talk to ya do ya got a problem with that? Kaiba: Just let me be!  
  
Kaiba walks off and turns the corner at a dark alley. Yugi and everyone stand there.  
  
Yugi: Idunno what's with Kaiba. Tristan: Ahh don't let Kaiba get to ya Yugi.  
  
They see a book lying on the ground.  
  
Tea: What' this? Bakura: It looks like that book Aya borrowed from Kaiba. Yugi: It is the book that Aya had.  
  
Yugi looks through the pages but one particular page catches his eye.  
  
Joey: Yugi whas the matter? Yugi: Hey guys look.  
  
They all look at the book and see a picture of the seven millennium items.  
  
Yugi: Here's what it says: When all seven millennium items are put together in the center of the island it creates an unstoppable force...hey the rest of the page is ripped out!  
  
Bakura: An unstoppable force? Kaiba probably wants our millennium items. Yugi: We gotta stop him!  
  
  
  
Well I didn't get to right some thing so I'll write em down here k? Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! 


	3. Hey! Whats going on??

Ok chapter 3 I'm going to try and make a lil longer than the rest, k? Well in this chapter Yugi and them are about to board the boat to get to the island..ok I'm not going to say anymore I'll probably ruin it all for ya.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!!! But I guess I own Aya (that never crossed my mind)  
  
Yugi and his friends started to board the ship.  
  
  
  
Tea: Wow I can't believe we're finally going! Joey: Yea Tea I packed lotsa food and of corse my Duel Monsters deck! Tristan: Joey you finally packed food for yourself we usually have to get it for you cuz you're always hungry! Joey: Well did you pack any food Mr. tough guy!? Tristan: Come to think of it no. Joey: Well I hope you brought one of your lil nature books to eat cuz you ain't eatin' any of my food! Yugi: Don't worry Tristan I brought food! Tristan: Thanks Yugi! Bakura: I wonder if Kaiba will be on the boat?  
  
Just then Kaiba walks aboard the ship and heads straight for Yugi and Co. He glares at them.  
  
Kaiba: Yugi I know you have my book. Yugi: Yea actually I do. Kaiba: Well are you going to just stand there or give me the book! Joey: Hey Kaiba leave Yugi alone he'll give you your stupid book. Bakura: Yugi I wouldn't give him the book if I were you. Kaiba: Wow he finally talks. Tea: Kaiba leave us alone! Kaiba: Hey looks I just want the book!  
  
He spots Yugi holding the book and grabs it out of his hand.  
  
Kaiba: There I got it!  
  
He walks off, but Joey runs after him.  
  
Joey: Hey Kaiba what's so special about that book anyway!  
  
Kaiba ignores him. Joey runs up to him and grabs him by the collar with his fist up to his face.  
  
Joey: Answer me! Kaiba: I'd let go if I were you. Joey: Why what ya gonna do Kaiba, beat me up!  
  
Kaiba laughs and grabs Joey by his collar and pins him against the wall.  
  
Kaiba: Look at you, you're so weak and helpless.  
  
He lets go of Joey and laughs and then walks away. Yugi and Co. run over to Joey.  
  
Yugi: Joey are you ok? Joey: Yea I'm fine yug, but that Kaiba betta watch out!  
  
They spot Aya sitting in a corner.  
  
Yugi: Hey Aya! Aya: Oh hey Yugi!  
  
She gets up and walks over to him.  
  
Aya: What's up? Joey: That sneaky Kaiba..I'm gonna get that Kaiba! Tristan: Calm down Joey. Joey: How can I calm down who do you think I am Bakura! (sorry I had them make fun of Bakura..What I do to him *crys*) Bakura: Hey I'm right here ya know! Joey: Oh sorry. Bakura: Hey look!  
  
They all looks at his millennium ring which is pointing to the island they see ahead.  
  
Bakura: It seems to be pointing to the island! Yugi: Yea that's strange...maybe it's the magical power of the island or something. Bakura: Well we'll find out soon enough!  
  
Well what did ya think? Plzz review cuz I haven't got 1 single review yet! I don't even know if anyone is reading my stories so I could be talking to myself right now..I guess I must be going insane. Yugi and Co.: YOU ARE INSANE!!! 


	4. Whats Going On Now?

Hey guys I'm back! Thanx for the reviews without 'em I probably wouldn't be writing this chapter! Ohhh BTW plz review!  
  
Disclaimer: Hhhmmmmm...I don't know how many times I said this but I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!!! Does everyone get that? (if ya don't then don't bother doing anything about it cuz no one will be able to get it thru ur head...j/k)  
  
Yugi and the gang are now on the island. The water is clear and all the birds are singing (well that sounds a little 2 good 2 be true but oh well)  
  
Yugi: Wow! The island is beautiful!  
  
Tea: Let's hit the beach!  
  
Yugi: You guys can but I'm staying here.  
  
Joey: Hey Yug, don't let that Kaiba bother ya.  
  
Bakura: No I think Yugi is right.I mean an unstoppable force..  
  
Joey butting in the middle of Bakura's sentence: Oh what does that dum book know anyway jus forget it and lets go!  
  
Tristan: Joey this is really serious.  
  
Tea: Yea Joey lets figure this out 1st I guess.  
  
They all stop and see Kaiba walking very fast.  
  
Joey: 'Ay Kaiba we got a score to settle right here right now!  
  
Kaiba: I don't have time to bother with you, now let me be!  
  
Joey: Whas da matta Kaiba? Are you afraid of me?  
  
Kaiba: No. I just shouldn't waste my time on a weakling like you...now leave me alone, I'm busy!  
  
He walks off.  
  
Joey: Ahhh..he's just afraid of what I'd do to him once I got my hands on him!  
  
Tristan: He didn't seem too afraid last time when you were up against a wall!  
  
Joey: Shut up Tristan!  
  
Tea: Ummm.guys if we're going to solve this lets do it now so we can all hit the beach.  
  
~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~.....  
  
Yugi & co. are following Kaiba now, Kaiba is reading the book. They are all whispering.  
  
Joey: Hey Yug, what do ya think he's up to?  
  
Yugi: Idunno we'll find out soon though.  
  
Kaiba hears them whispering.  
  
Kaiba: You fools I can hear you!  
  
Joey: Who are you talking to Kaiba? There are no fools here!  
  
Kaiba: What do you guys want anyway?  
  
Yugi: We know your trying to create the powerful force Kaiba!  
  
Kaiba: You simpletons, you have it all wrong.as usual.  
  
Tristan: What is he talking about?  
  
Kaiba: I'm trying to stop Pegasus from taking over.that's why I have this book.  
  
Joey: Yeah so you can help him?  
  
Bakura: Joey think for a minute!  
  
Kaiba: I don't have time for that moron to think. It'll take him forever to figure it out so I'll just tell him.  
  
Joey: Alright then tell me!  
  
Kaiba: I'm trying to stop Pegasus!  
  
Joey: I knew that!  
  
Tristan: No you didn't!  
  
Tea: Stop it you 2!  
  
They all stop and hear something. They see a shadow.  
  
Bakura: What is that? Or should I say who is that?  
  
The shadow emerges and the see Malik with his Millennium Rod. (I don't really know that much about Malik cuz the 2nd series isn't here yet.I got my info off the internet)  
  
Bakura: Hey its Malik!  
  
Joey: Who?  
  
Malik: I heard about what's going on. I'm here to help. Pegasus isn't taking over the world *thinks to himself* I am but not now.  
  
Yugi: Nice to meet you!  
  
Malik: Ah same here! *Thinks to himself again* Not for long though!  
  
  
  
Srry I decided to end the chapter there but oh well. Also I've learned how to get everything spaced right! PLZ review! 


	5. RiCoLa!

Konichi'wa (is that spelled right?) Anyway I'm here to write the 5th chapter of this story! BTW if any of you know something about Malik or his yami, Plz tell me in the review! I know he wants to kill yugi and he's friends with yami Bakura...I think. Here it goes!  
  
Disclaimer: I..DO..NOT..OWN..YU-GI-OH!!!!! I wish I did, but I don't! So there's your disclaimer!  
  
~thinking~  
  
Yugi: What do you mean Pegasus isn't taking over the world?  
  
Malik: Somebody else is..though I'm not sure who yet.HAHAHA!  
  
Joey: Ummmm...are you ok?  
  
Malik: Huh..Oh yes sorry!  
  
Kaiba: Oh.  
  
Tea: Well does anyone know who it could be?  
  
Tristan: Hey look!  
  
They see a man with long black hair talking to someone. He has a picture of all 7 Millennium Items and is showing them to another man who nods his head back and forth.  
  
Bakura: Hhhhmmmm..that's strange.  
  
Yugi: Lets check it out!  
  
Joey: I'm with ya all the way Yug!  
  
They all run over to the man who nodded his head and asked him some questions and left.  
  
Bakura: So now we know the guy's name at least..what was it?  
  
Tristan: Donald McCrapper  
  
Tea: That's an..uummm..odd name.  
  
Joey: Yup it is Tea! Hee hee!  
  
Malik: Well lets go find McCrapper!  
  
Joey: OK!  
  
Ken: OK!!!  
  
Tristan: Who's Ken?  
  
Me: Oops! Sorry!  
  
Bakura: Uumm..OK!  
  
They run off and see D. McCrapper buying some McDonald's food.  
  
Cashier: Thank you Mr. McCrap, I mean McCrapper!  
  
McCrapper: Yes..and its not crap! Its Crapper! McCrapper!  
  
Cashier: Yes ma'am! I mean sir! Sir!  
  
They all start to follow McCrapper. He goes into the mens room.  
  
Tea: I'm not going in there!  
  
Joey: Why not?  
  
Tea: 'Cause I'm a girl!!!  
  
Joey & Tristan: Oh yeah!  
  
Tea: ~.~;;;  
  
Malik: I'll go in! Meet me under the cocnut tree. Over there!  
  
Everyone except Malik: OK!  
  
~*~*~*~*IN THE MENS ROOM*~*~*~*~ (EEEEWWW I don't want to go in there either.oh well sorry girls.no offense to the guys)  
  
Malik: AAAhhhhh..McCrapper! They now officially know its you, just as we planned!  
  
McCrapper: Perfect!  
  
Malik: We shall rule the world!  
  
McCrapper: Get that Millennium Ring 1st! Then we can track other Millennium Items easier!  
  
Malik: OK! ~I really don't wanna do this to ya Bakura but I have to!~  
  
McCrapper: Get going or else!  
  
Malik walks out of the room.  
  
McCrapper: Now I can take over the world! What a sucker! MUHAHAHAHAHAHMUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHMUHAHAHABWHAHAHAHAHBWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*coug h*AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMUHHAHAHAHA...AAAAHHHH I'M CHOKING HELP ME!!! HAHAHA*choke*  
  
A toilet flushes and a man comes out looking at him strangely.  
  
Man: Here try some Ricola!  
  
He starts yelling out Ri-Co-La!!!! And there is a very strange echo.  
  
McCrapper:*cough* thanks!  
  
~~~~~~********~~~~~~~  
  
PLZ REVIEW!!! PLZ!!! It would mean a whole bunch to me! 


End file.
